The Nocturnal Animatronic: Pop Goes the Weasel
by Juicetub
Summary: -Summary Inside- EDIT: Rating changed to M, for safety.
1. Awakening

**Hello everybody! Welcome back.**

**So, it's been a while…and I honestly don't know what to say here…**

**but here's the summary!**

_3 years after Freddy Fazbears pizzeria relocated to a new place, things were going well._

_Until recent events, they were forced to shut down, due to bankruptcy, and 'the incident' with the children._

_Since then, the animatronics have been roaming the pizzeria, in search of peace._

_Due to the Marionette and Golden Freddy always fighting, the animatronics also had to fight. Toys versus Old._

_The only problem is, Golden Freddy is winning._

_And 2 years after this fight has started, the Marionette still has his secret weapon._

_But will it ever wake up?_

**Enjoy the the Chapter!:)**

**March 1, 2007**

**Toy Freddy POV**

"The old animatronics are out again, Freddy." Toy Bonnie whimpered. "What are we going to do? If we don't put them back, Jack will get mad…" Toy Freddy put an arm around Bonnie, before comforting him. "We'll do like we always do. Put them on a temporary sleep mode, then lay them back in Parts/Service." Toy Freddy smiled, but Toy Bonnie was looking to the ground. "But, they're used for parts for us right? Or at least they were….so I can't help but feel bad whenever I'm beating one of them up, especially Bonnie…" Toy Bonnie whimpered. "Don't worry about it, Toy Bonnie. You owe nothing to those piles of scrap." Toy Freddy reassured him. "Now come on, let's go see who got out…"

…

**Chica POV**

'_Did he…did he just wake up?!' _Chica was shocked. Mocto just awoken for a split second to greet her, before shutting down again. "F-freddy! Freddy! Mocto j-just woke up!" Chica was beaming. Freddy walked over, only to see that Mocto had deactivated again. "Sigh, Chica, you know jokes like that aren't funny." Freddy said as he walked back to his spot again, and lid down. He always liked to lie down facing the camera. It scared the night guards.

"When is Bonnie coming back? He's been a while…" Foxy worried about Bonnie. He was the most damaged out of them all and most susceptible of being shut down by the Toys. At this point they stood no chance at retrieving the night guard. Without warning, Bonnie was thrown through the door, and Toy Freddy reached in to close the door. "Aye, there he is. Nevermind." Foxy sighed as he went back to sleep. Freddy went over to Bonnie to inspect the damage. "Bonnie, you okay?" Freddy asked Bonnie nodded slightly. "T-the M-_maangle _the Mangle got me in my l-legs," Bonnie pointed to the scratches through his endoskeleton on his legs. Freddy inspected them closely, before looking back to Bonnie's destroyed face, worried. "Bonnie, at this rate, they're going to dismantle you if you go out alone again. That Mangle is too fast for you." Freddy said. Bonnie looked towards the door, before agreeing. "Yeah, I suppose." Bonnie sighed before going to sleep. Without warning, Foxy bolted out the door. "FOXY!" Everyone screamed.

…

**Foxy POV**

'_Yes! I'm so close! If I can just…'_ Foxy thought as he approached the door for the guards room, and he prepared to jump, only to be stopped by Toy Chica, and he slammed into the ground. "Tsk tsk…you old pirates never learn, eh Foxy?" She laughed as she dragged him back to Parts/Service. Toy Chica probably had the most damage out of the Toys, only if by little. She had lost her beak in a fight with Freddy, and her eyes by Foxy. Foxy was proud of his work.

Toy Chica approached the door, and when she opened it, she was grabbed by 3 hands and yanked into the room, leaving Foxy outside. Foxy went to run again, this time succeeding. He ran to the door and jumped as best as his old withering legs would allow, and he collapsed on top of the guard, screeching. "AH! Ah! Get off! Get off me you stupid fox!" The guard resisted and struggled, doing anything that might get Foxy to get up. Foxy didn't hesitate, he scooped up the guard, and ran back to Parts/Service, not before leaving a message on one of the monitors in the room.

…

**Toy Bonnie POV**

'_Ugh, these vents are so small. I wish they were easier to get through..' _Toy Bonnie whined in his head as he approached the exit. He jumped out of the vent, but to his surprise, no one was there. He saw one monitor in particular was tampered with, and he activated it, hoping to see what happened. Instead he saw Foxys face in the monitor, snarling. "To whatever landlubber Toy that finds this here message, we be havin yer night guard and yer Toy Chica. And ye won't be getting 'em back!" Foxy laughed as he ran away from the monitor, and left Toy Bonnie in shock. _'They…took..Toy Chica…" _Toy Bonnie sobbed in his head as he went to retrieve the Mangle. "Mangle! I need your help!" Toy Bonnie shouted, and as if on cue, Mangle swooped down from the ceiling. Toy Bonnie shuddered. He hated the radio noises she made. "Y-yes, Bonnie?" Mangle asked with a tone of delight in her voice. "Foxy took Toy Chica, and the night guard, into Parts/Service! You have to help me and Freddy get them out!" Toy Bonnie pleaded his case to Mangle. Mangle looked around for a bit, before sighing. "No can do buddy. If they got Toy Chica in there, then that Golden Freddy probably has control over her by now. And if they got the night guard, they probably thought he was Golden Freddy's endoskeleton." Toy Bonnie sighed, and walked away from Mangle, whom rejected him. Toy Bonnie walked to the Prize Corner, and specifically, the Marionette's box. "Jack…I need your help. They took Toy Chica, and the night guard, and I don't want anything to happen to them before we can help!" Toy Bonnie pleaded his case again to the Marionette's box, hoping for an answer. He heard a whisper in the air, _'The Lullaby Waltz…'_. Toy Bonnie didn't know why Jack said that, but he knew Toy Freddy could play that song. He found Toy Freddy by the door to Parts/Service. "Freddy! The Marionette said that if we want to save those two, we need to play the Lullaby Waltz! He said he has a secret weapon that will only be awoken by playing a nice lullaby!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. Toy Freddy looked at him as if he were crazy.

…

**Freddy POV **

"Now now, what are we going to do with the little one we have here?" Freddy laughed as Bonnie used the wires from his missing arm to restrain Toy Chica. She struggled, saying "When Freddy, Bonnie and Vixey get here, you're all in trouble!" The old animatronics laughed, before saying. "They won't be quick enough." Freddy said evilly. As if on que, they heard Toy Freddy playing his song, the Lullaby Waltz. Chica, over by the Nocturnal Animatronic, heard sparks, and whirring of gears that hadn't moved in years. She got onto her knees and looked at Mocto, wondering. Freddy also walked over, in shock. _'Could he be Jack's secret weapon?' _Freddy asked himself in his head. No, that wouldn't be possible. Then, Mocto's endoskeletal eyes glowed a dim red light, before his head started sparking, and his neck joint started to move his head around.

**Mocto POV**

**A few minutes before awakening**

'_What is that sweet tune…' _Mocto thought to himself. He had been sitting in plain darkness for what felt like forever, until he heard a magnificent tune that he had never heard before. Suddenly, his vision started coming to him, and he could see faintly. He saw a small room, with battered and withered versions of the animatronics he came to know, and a strange animatronic in the corner, struggling. Mocto moved his hand to get up, and stood up fully. He saw Foxy in the corner, struggling to stuff a night guard into a Golden Freddy suit. He instantly retracted his baton, and walked over to Foxy. He struck Foxy in the head, knocking him out. When he turned around, he saw Freddy trying to grab him, but Mocto was still very fast for his time in that darkness. He dodged Freddy's attack, and struck him too. Bonnie hid behind the newer, yellow animatronic, while Chica cowered in the corner. He went over to the new animatronic, struck what was left of Bonnie's head, and set the newer one free. "Go, go now." He whispered to the night guard and to the new animatronic before slamming the door behind them. He looked over to the animatronics on the floor, deactivated, and to Chica, cowering. "P-please don't hurt me-me." Chica attempted to say. It was now that Mocto had noticed how beat up and destroyed the animatronics were. He gave them no mercy, ashamed at how they had tried to hurt others, and left the room, to be greeted by shinier versions of the band.

* * *

><p><strong>:**

**Mocto finally wakes up! He's a heavy sleeper, I know, but that's all you can do.**

**Also, I say he was the Marionette's secret weapon because the Marionette was the only one who knew how to wake him up, and Mocto was always against the Golden Freddy. Sooo….yeah.**

**Thanks for reading! BAI!**


	2. Jack in the Box

**I'm really sorry for the super delayed chapter :/**

**My computer wasn't working, and it would not turn on. So I couldn't write the chapter, or upload it. :s**

**But it's working now, so let's go!**

**Actually, before we go, I'm gonna stop doing the whole switch between POVs part of the story. It's too confusing for me to work with now, and it's hard to work out any story. Seriously now, let's go.**

…

Mocto stood up, after being knocked over from running into the shiny brown bear animatronic. He looked over the new animatronics, blown away. "Who…who are you?" The yellow animatronic whispered to Mocto, shaking in its place. Mocto stepped forward, brushing the animatronics away, and stormed towards the main area. He looked around, shocked. Freddy Fazbears Pizza had grown so much since he had been inactive, so it was no wonder that the animatronics he came to know were dismantled.

He walked over to a big present box in the corner, surrounded by prizes, whispering coming from it. He reached out to the idle music box nearby, and smashed it into pieces. Within seconds, an unsettling version of "Pop goes the Weasel" was playing. Not long after the tune was started, a marionette popped out of the box, with its hands in the air and throwing confetti. The marionette leaned down towards Mocto, gesturing that Mocto take the gift that was in his hand. Mocto relunctantly placed his hand around the box, taking it from the marionette. The marionette sat and smiled, gesturing to open the box. Mocto untied the ribbon around the box, and lifted off the lid, to be greeted by a withered Golden Freddy plushie, lying dead at the bottom of the box. Mocto lifted the prize out of the box, discarding the box, and staring into the toys eyes. The plush version of the animatronics worst nightmare seemed to stare back, with cold eyes. The marionette snatched the Golden Freddy out of Mocto's hand, and tore the head off, wearing an angry expression. It spoke with a voice similar to Golden Freddy's. "**The Golden Freddy you once knew is long dead. But his spirit still lives in one of the animatronics.**" The marionette whispered as the toys entered the room, and watched. "**One of the endoskeletons inside of these animatronics is possessed by Golden Freddy, and only that endoskeleton, when placed inside of the Golden suit, will activate him again. Once he is activated, nobody will survive.**" The marionette looked down to the broken toy of Golden Freddy. "**Last time, we were lucky. He spared the old animatronics, so that we may move here, to start new lives. But his spirit lives on, and I need **_**your **_**help to destroy it.**" The marionette looked back up to Mocto, and back to the toys. "**The old and withered animatronics are seeking out the endoskeleton, to try and revive their old master. As long as I'm around, this will not happen.**" He reassured. "**But, no animatronic lives forever.**" The marionette finished as he sunk back into the prize box, as the lid closed. Mocto stood, shocked, unable to speak. He turned to face the Toy animatronics, looking bad. "We were in a big fight with the withered animatronics, and while we've kept them at bay, but we can't fight them forever." Toy Freddy stepped up, attempting to explain the rest to Mocto. "He's been keeping us alive, and in full condition, but he's been in a slumber for so long. He's been wore down." Toy Freddy sighed, before walking back to the Show Stage, the other toys following. Mocto say a shadow climb across the ceiling into another room, but he didn't see it fast enough. Mocto felt really drained, and retreated to Parts/Service, and deactivated.

…

In the morning, the animatronics awoke, tired. They each looked at eachother before walking off the stage, only to be greeted by a strange man. He stood in the middle of the room, wearing a purple jacket, and purple jeans. He smiled, his eyes baggy and blank. "Hello again, my friends!" The man exclaimed, smiling larger. The animatronics looked at eachother, before looking back at the man, with angry expressions.

…

"_Haappy birthday too youuu!" The gang sang as a little boy sat beaming, waiting for his birthday cake. In the back of the room, a young child stood, playing with Billy Balloon. "Hey! Do you like games?" BB exclaimed, asking the child, who nodded in excitement. "Well, check out all these awesome games!" BB showed the child the games all around BB's area, which left the child beaming with excitement. BB walked away, to return to his post by the Prize Corner. The child was playing a game when the daytime guard approached him. The man wore a purple uniform, and purple hat, smiling. "Hey there buddy! Is it your birthday?" The man asked, but the child frowned, nodding no. "Aw that sucks, I guess you're not having too much fun then?" The man frowned as well, seeing the child's expression. "Well, I think you're a pretty special kid." The man exclaimed as he booped the child's nose, making them both smile. The child looked up and their eyes met. "Really?" The child smiled. "Really. I think, you're _so _special, you deserve a treat." The man said, smiling. The child was bouncing on the spot, very excited. "What kind of treat?" The child almost screamed. "I was talking to Golden Freddy, who is very special. He only picks special children to do parties for!" The man explained, and the child bore a curious look. "Did he choose me?" The child pointed at himself, while the man nodded. "Yes. You stay here, I'll go get him." The man finished as he walked away, leaving the child bouncing on the spot. Not much later, a Golden Freddy walked into the Game Corner, meeting the child, "__**Hey there buddy! I've been watching you play today, and I think you deserve a special show!**__" Golden Freddy exclaimed, as he picked up the child on his shoulders, and carried him away. Not far away, Toy Freddy watched, as his automated person performed a show. "_No…_" Toy Freddy thought as he saw the child being carried away._

…

_Golden Freddy laid the child down in a party room, with 4 other children inside. "Hey! You got picked too?" One child walked up to the newcomer, who was wearing a eye patch, and hook. Another kid in a chair was munching on pizza, wearing a yellow shirt, and featuring blonde hair. Another child in the back was wearing fake bunny ears, and had a purple t-shirt and gloves. The last child, wore a top hat, and brown pants, with a black tie on his shirt. "__**Looks like the gangs all here!**__" Golden Freddy exclaimed. "__**Do you kids wanna know why I picked you guys?**__" Golden Freddy laughed, asking the children. "Why, Freddy?" They all asked simultaneously. "__**Well…**__" Golden Freddy walked towards the most recent child to enter the room, and bent down to his height. The child looked through the mask and saw the man before, with the purple uniform. "__**You were all alone, so nobody will miss you.**__" Golden Freddy said devilish-like as the mask slipped off, along with the rest of the old and tattered suit, featuring the daytime guard. He reached into his back pocket and unsheathed a sharp knife, holding it up to the pirate child's face. Screams were made, but the room was soundproof._

….

Toy Freddy flinched as he remembered how the police went through the security footage, and arrested the guard. But now he was back…

"Did you guys miss me?" The purple man smiled. The toys snarled at him, and Toy Freddy stepped forward. "You killed those children. You don't deserve to live." Toy Freddy snapped as a lock as heard, as the Mangle locked the only exit. Toy Chica and Bonnie surrounded the purple man, as he giggled. "Well, I guess you ought to kill me, right?"

…

Bonnie sat in Parts/Service, having a hard time trying to get up. His legs didn't respond to any command, and no matter how hard he tried, he would not get up. He almost gave up entirely when the Toys kicked the door open, and Toy Chica walked in. She rummaged around before finding gloves for a Freddy suit, and a mask, before leaving. Not long after she left, screams of pain and joy were heard from outside the room. Toy Freddy looked at the purple man mercifully, as the toys were putting on the suit parts. "We will save them, by doing this." Toy Freddy snarled. The man laughed. The Toys shoved on the gloves, and ripped away at the skin on the man's hands. Not long after, the Toys were lowering the mask onto his head, as he whispered, his voice resembling Golden Freddy's.

"**You can't.**"

:/

**I'm very sorry for the very long update, my laptop stopped working for a while, and we had to get it fixed. But now it's fixed, so I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Purple man, huh? Pretty cool right? I thought it was.**

**This one was more a half-story, half-filler. I wanted to put out there that the 5 murders happened in this sequel, and that the Purple Man will be linked to Golden Freddy.**

**Thanks for reading! BAI!**


	3. Homicide

**Sorry for the long update!**

**Holidays were very hard on me, I had spent most of the time off with family, and didn't have time to do this.**

**But now I have time, so here we go.**

**...**

_The children screamed as the bloodied child dropped to the floor, a large gouge in his eye where his eyepatch now rested. The child with the bowtie ran to the door to escape, but to find it locked. "Tsk tsk tsk," The guard hushed as he grabbed the child's brown hair and dragged him back to his seat. "What's a party if nobody is gonna have any fun?" The man's smile was malicious, terrifying. His eyes sparkled with insanity, as he drew closer to the blonde, who was trembling. She screamed as the man yanked her up by her shirt, and threw her to the floor. He took a cake from the middle of the room, and began stuffing pieces into her mouth, too much at once for her to handle. Slowly, but surely, she suffocated, and stopped struggling, limp. The man brought the blade to her wrists, and severed her arms to prevent her from struggling. He finally brought his weapon to her airpipe, to finish the job._

**...**

Mocto had to step back a second as he entered the abandoned party room. This party room in particular was never used ever again, not since the 'incident' or so the animatronics called it that. Mocto stepped inside, and instantly noticed a table had been flipped over. Behind the table, was an unsightly amount of blood. Mocto stepped backward, afraid of what had occured in this room. He heard animatronic whirring and clicking behind him, as he turned around to face Freddy. The old Freddy, he was once friends with. "It was a pretty bad accident." Freddy said, taking his hat off and lowering his head. "Do you know what happened?" Mocto nodded no. Freddy took a step toward the table concealing the blood, and bent over to reach underneath a chair. He lifted up a dusty top hat, with a size that would probably be meant for children. He laid the hat down on a chair, before sighing and staring into Mocto's eyes. "Well, it started when they hired a strange security guard..."

**...**

_The little girl wearing fake bunny ears screamed in fear as she watched her chubby friend go limp. "Please! Please no more! Why are you doing this?!" She cried out. The guards gaze drifted over to her, as he laughed. "My dear, I'm simply showing you the joy of creation." His talk sent shivers up her spine. Without noticing, he had made his way over to the girl, and grabbed her by the collar. He dragged her out over by the 2 other corpses, and held her up high, brandishing his knife with her arm. She whimpered and cried in pain, as the knife seared into her shoulder. Without warning, he brought the knife up to her foreheard, and cut down hard, going right through her head. The boy and his golden counterpart screamed in the corner, and watched as he cut out her face, and dropped her limp body. He held her face up to his, and smiled. "You all look so pretty when you're dead..." He dropped her face to the ground, before turning to the boy bearing a top hat. He screamed as the man lunged forward, going for the kill._

**...**

"I had no idea what was happening, I was asleep downstairs. I heard the toy animatronics say things about the purple man, who was the security guard, lure children to a hidden room using a golden freddy suit." Freddy sighed, scratching the back of his head. Mocto paced around the room to find a pair of hands, which were now skeletons. He picked them up, then dropped them. "Are these all what remain of the children?" Mocto asked, turning his head to face Freddy. Freddy nodded, and looked into the smaller version of his hat.

**...**

_"You said we were special! That we would have fun! You're a liar!" The little boy screamed and kicked in the mans arms, as he laughed. "Didn't your momma ever teach you any manners, boy?" The man said maliciously as he threw the boy into a chair under them, snapping his back. The boy unfortunately survived, and screamed in pain. With no further hesitation he brought the knife to his stomach and twisted, finishing the job. _

**...**

Mocto exited the party room, disgusted. He turned right to visit Jeremy, before noticing that another Freddy was sitting- no, that isn't right. Mocto looked a little closer, noticing that Jeremy was wearing a Freddy mask. Probably to ward off the animatronics, Mocto concluded. It wasn't long before the office's lights flickered, and Toy Bonnie appeared right in front of Jeremy. Toy Bonnie inspected the mask, not able to see past the metal face. He shrugged and turned to leave, as the lights turned back on, only to be stopped by a hand clapsed around his neck. Toy Bonnie gasped as he looked up to see the Nocturnal Animatronic, staring into TB's eyes. As soon as the animatronic appeared, it retracted a baton from its wrist, and knocked TB out. TB fell to the floor, limp, with a dent in the side of his head. Without warning, a blur swept down from the ceiling, and grabbed Mocto by suprise. As soon as Mocto had appeared in the hallway, Mocto disappeared into the rafters. Jeremy clicked his flashlight, confused.

**...**

Mocto was dropped in what looked like a toddlers play room, and he inspected the area. He saw a poster with a familiar face pasted onto it, stating "The new face of fun!" He tried to remember where he saw that face before, until a mess of animatronic parts lowered down from the ceiling. The animatronic mess bore two heads, an endoskeleton head that had no mask, and Vixey's head. "Vixey...?" Mocto whispered.

**...**

_The dirty blonde boy cowered in the corner, whimpering, silently hoping they would be found. He listened outside and heard the animatronics show was over, and they would be able to roam. The purple man frowned, and had a look of fear in his face. "Well, I guess we're almost out of time." The man tried to hide his worry, and kicked over a table, blocking the child into the corner. He leaned over the table, his breath smacking against the childs face, seperating on contact. The child's breath was raspy, whimpered, and barely came out. He was going to have a heart attack from fear, before the guard could have fun. He lifted the child by the neck, and brought the knife to the childs face "I hope you had a fun day, at Freddy Fazbears pizza." The man laughed maniacally as banging was heard on the door. The man shoved the knife through the childs eye, finishing him. The golden corpse dropped to the floor, limp, as Vixey burst in through the door, charging at him, fangs bared._

**...**

**:/**

**Welp! That's it! The five murders!**

**Again, super sorry for the major long wait. Updates should come a lot quicker now that I'm back to my normal schedule.**

**Drop any suggestions into the review box, I appreciate all of them!**

**Thanks for reading, BAI!**


	4. They Never Left

**The story has been changed to rating M, just to be on the safe side. :)**

**I thought chapter 3 was a bit gory, if only by the slightest bit, but still, I wanna be safe.**

**Anyway, chapter 4!**

**Also, in case nobody noticed;**

**the way the 5th child was murdered in chapter 3 is the same way Mocto killed Golden Freddy...**

**...**

Mocto's eyes shifted over Vixeys new...body? Vixeys head was attached to an arm with attached to a body, which had arms and legs portruding everywhere. On her neck was another arm, which lead to an endoskeleton head. The endoskeleton was twitching and constantly closing it's one eye, making inaudible radio noises. Mocto noticed that where the endoskeleton was missing its right eye, Vixey was missing her left. "H-hey there, old pal." Vixey mumbled. "How's been yer great slumber?" Mocto snapped back into focus. "I don't remember much while I was asleep, it was all just a big darkness for me." Mocto explained. Vixey lowered her head, before looking back to Mocto's missing face. "It seems ye took quite a bit of damage, matey. Reminds me of ol' Bonnie." She laughed. Mocto examined the room once more, before looking back to Vixey. "Why did you take me here?" Mocto asked. Vixey's expression changed, and she looked very pained. She dropped from the ceiling and landed on an arm and a leg, before disconnecting several unnessecary ones and throwing them to the floor. She walked over to the door and locked it, before sighing. "Mocto, I've been carrying a horrible burden on my shoulders. It's horrible. I want to be able to talk to the old gang, my old friends, but this burden is preventing me." Vixey whimpered. Mocto looked at her confused, before looking at her additional endoskeleton head. The endoskeleton clicked and twitched, screaming, but it only came out as inaudible sounds. Mocto looked into the eye of the endo, before noticing it's eyes were ashey grey. He was taken aback, he didn't expect this. "You're...you're attached to Golden Freddy?" Mocto asked as Vixey began reattaching all the scattering parts, and climbing back onto the ceiling, leaning down to talk to Mocto. "2 years ago, when the toys stole Golden Freddys endoskeleton, the Marionette hid the endoskeleton inside his prize box. On one of the last days we were open, a toddler came to Jack asking for extra endoskeleton pieces, to build me. So that I would be more 'cooler', the toddler said. The Marionette gave him Golden Freddy's endoskeleton, and before I knew it, I was attached to the animatronic that once tried to kill me. Afterwards, Jack explained, but I still wish there was another way." Vixey was sobbing now, Mocto understood why. Never being able to talk to her old friends again, for fear they might tear her apart. "So, now they call you the Mangle?" Mocto asked. Vixey nodded."I hate the name, and I'd way prefer to be called Toy Foxy, than the Mangle. It's embarrasing, and demeaning. I wish they had a better nickname." Vixey smacked an endoskeleton hand across the room. "Well, are you with the toys? You seem to be a part of their cast..." Mocto questioned. Vixey sighed. "No, I hate them. They're nice to me, but I always try and avoid them. Especially that Toy Freddy...I don't know, they just creep me out." Vixey explained. "I wish I could walk with the withered ones again, to talk to Foxy, or Freddy. But I'm afraid of them tearing me apart." Mocto understood Vixey's fear. Mocto stood up, light shining upon his torn face. He clicked his endoskeleton teeth together as he walked to the door, unlocking it. He turned around to wave bye to Vixey, but she had shut down, only radio noises could be heard.

**...**

_Vixey leapt at the guard, roaring an animatronic scream, and slammed down on the guard. She instantly recoiled and lunged for his neck, attempting to bite him. The man was fast, he rolled out of her way as she bit into the floor. Vixey rose back up, growled and swung a fist, with contacted with the man's cheekbone. Bone cracking was heard as the man swung left, holding his face. He backed up, laughing loudly, as Vixey lunged at him again. Vixey didn't miss this time, as her teeth came into contact with his left shoulder. She sunk her fangs through, and the man's smile grew bigger. He laughed and screamed, as Toy Chica came into the room. She pulled Vixey off the murderer, "That's enough, Vixey!" She yelled. Vixey stood silently, staring at the man with his bloodied shoulder. The manager walked into the room to see what was the commotion. He saw the man lid against a fallen table, a bloodied knife in his right hand. He studied the room more to find 5 corpses of children, all children he had seen playing just an hour ago. He gagged at the sight, and looked to Toy Chica, and Vixey, her mouth bloodied. He raised a walkie talkie. "Tony, shut down Bonnie and Freddy, then get to Party Room 5 and deactivate Chica and Vixey. We have a lot of cleaning up and explaining to do." An A-OK was heard on the other side, as he approached the guard. "The cops are coming. You won't get away." The manager grimaced. "I can't believe you did this, Vincent." Vincent smiled. "It's simply the joy of creation."_

_..._

_It was late at night, the corpses still rotting away in the party room, the manager pacing around the main hallway. Jack seized the oppurtunity, and swept the childrens bodies away to Parts/Service. He lined the 4 of them against the wall, with the 5th by Golden Freddys dead body. He gave each of them gifts, a plushie of their respectful animatronic. Jack looked into Golden Freddys empty eyes. "Give gifts, give life." Jack stated monotonously as he began to stuff each child into their respective animatronic suit, to hide them. As he went to finish the deal with the 5th child, he saw Golden Freddys body had shifted to sit in front of the 5th child, before vanishing away._

_..._

Mocto walked into Parts/Service, and over to Bonnie. Bonnie looked up at the nocturnal animatronic and scoffed. "Ever since you've returned, we've all been wounded...how dare you return here?" Bonnie growled. Mocto knealt down to the withered bunnys height. "I apologize for the damage I had done. I was simply doing my job-" "What job? You've been laid to rest here, in Parts/Service, because you've been decomissioned. You have no job. Your life is without purpose now." Bonnie shot the truth straight into Mocto, as Mocto steadied up in front of Bonnie. Mocto knew that, but he still liked to imagine his job still existed. He heard metal grinding against the ground and heard Toy Chica talking. "Stop struggling, we have to get you back to stage before Freddy gets mad!" "I know, I know, my head hurts though!" He heard Toy Bonnie respond. The grinding faded away, as Mocto sat down in his respectful corner in the room. And his eyes shut.

...

_Mocto reopened his eyes, to be greeted by the shrouding darkness he had once been in before. He recognized this place, this is where he first saw Golden Freddy, and Jack. In a dream, he thought. He looked around before seeing a blonde child, no younger than 8, wearing a white collared shirt with a yellow vest over, and a blue bowtie. The child sported a blue tophat, similiar to Golden Freddy. The child giggled, a giggle a lot similar to Golden Freddy, before the child began to morph. He changed into Golden Freddy, the man himself, as Golden Freddy laughed maniacally. To his right the child returned, and to his left, the purple security guard, the murderer, returned. "**I'm still here." **Golden Freddys voice always gave Mocto chills. "**I never left. And we're all coming back, for revenge.**" Golden Freddy laughed. The purple man smiled, and the child giggled, as they faded away._

_..._

:/

**Thanks for reading! This took a lot out of me to write, I was very uninspired while writing this, but I pushed through.**

**Before anyone asks, yes, the child is working with Golden Freddy.**

**No, their return will not be soon.**

**Yes, chapter 5 is gonna have more memories.**

**And no, Vixey did not do the Bite of '87. That was way before her time.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading, BAI!**


	5. The Kids

**Hey guys! **

**Not much to say here, so enjoy chapter 5!**

**...**

A window close to the ceiling in the bathrooms creaked open, and two pairs of eyes darted across the room. A girl with dirty blonde hair and strands of blue in the front climbed through the window, but landed on her back, her eyes widening in pain. "Agh..." She moans as she goes to get up before another figure lands on her. Luckily it was only the boy she was just with. "Aaron, you need to be careful!" Lily scolded as she got up and dusted herself off, before looking to Aaron as he lid down staring at her.

His hair was also dirty blonde, but not dyed. "Hey, it's not my fault it's dark." Aaron shot back. "Well maybe, you should have brought a flashlight!" Lily argued, before turning to look around the room. It was very dusty and rusted in the pipes underneath the sinks.

"But, if we brought a flashlight, and if those rumors we heard were true, we'd be fucked, right?" Aaron smiled sheepishly as Lily gave him a cold stare, before heading towards the door. She peeked her head out, listening, looking for any movement. She heard nothing. She tiptoed out the door, with Aaron trailing close behind. Lily looked up and gasped as she saw the camera staring right at them, grabbed Aaron by the sleeve, and yanked him out of sight. As they did so, a large light emitted from the camera, bathing the bathroom doors in light. They waited a second as it flickered, before shutting off. Aaron sighed, and Lily continued forward. She walked towards a long hallway, and near the end what she saw made her gasp. She saw Foxy the Pirate, standing in the hallway, staring in the room at the end of the hall. "But...that's impossible." Lily mumbled to herself. Aaron peeked and gasped when he saw Foxy. "Wasn't he decommissioned, though?" Aaron questioned. Lily didn't answer, of course she didn't know. Without warning, the same light from earlier shot Foxy, and covered him in light. He screeched, held a hand up to his eyes, turned around, and ran. The kids scrambled to move so they wouldn't be noticed, and they sunk into the shadows, as Foxy ran past and into a room marked as Parts/Service. "What...was that?" Aaron could hardly breathe. Lily peeked back down the hallway again, and saw a man sitting in the room at the end of the hallway. She couldn't quite make out who he was. "There's a dude at the end of the hall, in a room, I think he's the guard." Lily whispered, not looking back at Aaron. When she heard nothing, she turned around, only to see a tall black figure standing over them. One of it's hands were clapsed over Aaron's mouth, and another grabbed Lilys. Lily struggled, but could not get out of it's iron grip.

Without hesitation, the figure picked up Aaron and Lily, and disappeared from the hallway, just as Toy Bonnie had exited the bathroom adjacent to the ones they entered.

**...**

_Vixey loved to play with kids. They filled her with joy, all of their smiling and beaming faces. But most of the kids she knew grew up, and didn't stay around in the Kids Cove for very long. Mostly now it was just toddlers that would stay. Usually, Vixey was okay with children always climbing on her. But one day, a bunch of mindless toddlers, starting tearing off her appendages and attempting to place them back on her body. "H-hey kids, you can't do that..." Vixey warned the children. It hurt a lot to be torn apart like this. After a while of the children beating on her torso with her own arms, they were picked up by their parents. Two of the staff, a man named Fritz Smith and Mike Schmidt, walked in and kneeled down at her broken body. "Ugh, I guess we should put her back together." Fritz sighed as he attempted to reattach Vixey's arm. Mike nodded as he grabbed the other arm and began to attach it._

_..._

_Day after day, Vixey got more and more mangled by the children. Eventually one day, a child came in with his parent, and they were carrying an endoskeleton. The child began taking apart the endoskeleton and attaching the parts onto her. She felt very weird, and alien, feeling all of those different appendages being attached and detached. Eventually the child attached the endoskeletons head to her neck, and it shot to life, making static radio noises. The child gasped at the sound, and ran. Another child wasn't scared, but annoyed. He came over and tried to turn off the sound. He ended up ripping off the right eye of the skeleton, and Vixey's left eye, and tossing them, before he had to leave. When Fritz and Mike came in, they sighed in defeat. "Let's just leave her like this. What's the point of fixing something that's gonna get broken again?" Fritz stated monotonously as the two departed from the room._

**...**

Lily felt her air knocked out of her as she was thrown against a wall. Aaron landed right next to her, but his head knocked against the wall hard, rendering him unconcious. The tall dark figure towered over her slumped body, and she prayed the rumours weren't true. The figure leaned into the light, and she could make out more of it's face. Well...what it was. It was draped in a long black robe, with a bulge on it's right wrist, and a hood covering it's head. It's entire face was missing, except for the endoskeleton eyes and teeth, with an ashey grey outline where the face would attach to. The animatronic mumbled something to the ceiling, when she recognized the Mangle hanging down. Lily had to take a second looking at the black animatronic before realizing who he was. Aaron woke up at that time, and Lily started shaking him, because he was screaming. "Aaron! AARON! It's okay! This animatronic is the one that saved us when we were little, remember?" Lily yelled into Aaron's ear. Aaron stopped yelling, when he realized who he was staring at. "T-that's the N-n-nocturnal animatronic though..remember? The rumours about him?"

_..._

_Lily and Aaron looked at Freddy Fazbears Pizza from across the street. They walked across the street to go inside, when they were stopped by an old friend. "Don't go in there! It's dangerous! Haven't you heard of the Nocturnal Animatronic?" He warned. Lily looked confused, and Aaron stared with a blank face. "W-what?! Of course we h-heard of the nocturnal animatronic..?" Aaron stated awkwardly, sweating. "Why don't you tell us, so we know that you know what it is?" He said sheepishly. The man looked at the door, before looking back to them. "The Nocturnal Animatronic is an animatronic that only roams at night, and that if he finds any children who forgot to leave at closing, he stuffs them into a Freddy suit, and leave them in the basement until they starve to death!" The man said with a spooky accent. Lily looked at him, unimpressed. "Whatever, we're still going inside tonight."_

**...**

"I-I thought I told you kids t-to never come back h-here." The animatronics voice glitched. Lily was shaking, and Aaron took charge. "Let us go! Don't stuff us into a suit!" He yelled at the animatronic, hoping for an effect. The animatronic stood unphased, and his gaze wandered over to the Mangle. "Mocto, we should let these kids go." The Mangle said. "They're clearly terrified." "N-no, they came here to find out the truth of Fazbear Entertainment..." Mocto stated monotonously, and looked back to Lily. "Didn't you?" Lily nodded, not speaking a word. Mocto grabbed both of them by the back of the neck and dragged them through the building. Lily tried to look around and saw Toy Chica, giving Mocto a strange look. Toy Chica couldn't get a good sight of what Mocto had in tow, so she kept about her business. Mocto dragged them back into the bathroom where they came in, and pushed them towards the window. "Leave." Mocto said intimidatingly. Aaron went to climb up into the window, but Lily held in down. "We came here for answers, Mocto. So I want answers!" Lily shouted. "What really happened here, and why are there five missing kids?!" Mocto sighed, before pushing her closer to the wall. "Leave. Now. Before they find out you're here." Mocto ushered them, worryingly. "Before _who _finds us?" Aaron asked. He wish he hadn't though, because a clang was heard against the back of Mocto, and he dropped, revealing the old Freddy Fazbear. "More endoskeletons out of their suits, I see." Freddy giggled. Chica stepped forward. "A-and Mocto was t-_tryyying _was trying to hide them!" She laughed. Bonnie stepped towards Aaron. "W-well, what should we do Freddy-y-y-y?" Bonnie stuttered. Freddy laughed again. "One of these endoskeletons has to belong to our master, so let's go try and find out who it belongs to!" Freddy laughed, and Chica and Bonnie followed suit. "Yeah! Let's give life to Golden Freddy!"

**...**

**:/**

**Welp, chapter 5. Mangle origin story, return of Lily and Aaron. In case you don't know who they are, they're the children that Mocto saved from Golden Freddy in the prequel.**

**Drop any suggestions and reviews, I read them all!**

**Thanks for reading, BAI!**


	6. Save Them

**...**

_Mocto felt conciousness return to him. He looked around and saw the bathroom he was in was unchanged, albeit it was less dusty and cleaner. He stumbled out of the bathroom and stood in the Main Hall, confused. He saw the Marionette whiz by, with Freddy right behind him. The Marionette kept whispering letters, and it sounded like he was trying to spell S.A.V.E.T.H.E.M. Mocto curiously followed by, until the Marionette got away from Freddy. Freddy looked down the hall, and the old night guard appeared. He stood at the end of the hallway with the only phone in the building in his hand, and the cord cut. He whispered one word only. "**You can't.**" He simply stated as he started towards Freddy, getting faster and faster. When he reached Freddy, blue static filled Mocto's vision as he began to awaken..._

**...**

Mocto awoke in Parts/Service in his usual corner. The old animatronics were no where to be seen. He heard something beating on the door, and he looked to see Aaron banging on the door as hard as he could while Lily sat in the corner watching, helplessly. Mocto stood up and pushed Aaron away from the door, as he kicked it down. As soon as Mocto kicked the door, Foxy immediately sprang out from the darkness and landed on Mocto's back. Mocto struggled to get him off, as Foxy yelled unintelligible things at Mocto and attempted to bite into his neck. Mocto threw Foxy over his shoulder and into the wall, but Foxy was fast. He caught himself midair and landed on his feet, and prepared to dash at Mocto again. Mocto stood back and retracted his baton, and braced for Foxy to slam into him, knocking them both over. Foxy rolled on top of Mocto and reared his head back to take a big bite out of Mocto, before his eyes went black and he slumped over, lifeless. Hovering over Foxy was Lily, who had flicked his emergency shutdown switch. Mocto pushed Foxy off of himself and stood up, thanking Lily. "S-stay here. Don't l-let them see y-you." Mocto stuttered to the kids. They nodded and hid in the corner behind the dead Golden Freddy. Mocto walked out of Parts and Service, and looked down the office hall to look for where Jeremy was. He saw Freddy standing in the hall, cutting off his vision to the office. Mocto started down the hall to try and help Jeremy, only to feel two arms jabbed into his back and electricity shoot through his body. He swung around and smacked the old Chica in the head with his baton, and she fell to the ground lifeless. Freddy immediately turned around at the noise of Chica falling to the ground, and grinned at Mocto. "H-here we are again Mocto, fighting over who gets the endoskeleton." Freddy laughed. Mocto jumped towards Freddy and swung his baton, only for Freddy to duck and knock him over. Mocto fell down and before he could react, Freddy slammed his fist onto Mocto's face and he slammed against the ground again, this time taking a lot more damage. Freddy was about to deliver the finishing blow before Toy Freddy lunged over Mocto and collided with Freddy. Freddy fell, stunned, as Toy Freddy turned around to help Mocto up. "You need to help the Mangle," Toy Freddy explained. "The old Bonnie is trying to tear her apart and use her endoskeleton to revive Golden Freddy!" Toy Freddy barely finished before he was attacked by Freddy, and they locked together in a fight. Mocto immediately stood up and ran for Kids Cove. He burst in through the door to find Bonnie trying to coax Mangle to the ground. "C-c-come on, Vixey..." Bonnie cooed. "T-there's _nooothing _there's nothing to be afraid of! I don't bite..." Mangle growled at Bonnie and lunged down, sinking her teeth into Bonnie's neck. Bonnie ripped her off and slammed her into the ground. Mocto was about to strike Bonnie before a hook wrapped around his neck and brought him to the ground. He looked up to see Foxy's jaw come down on his face, and everything went dark.

**...**

Toy Bonnie ran to the office hallway, to see Freddy beating down on Toy Freddy. He ran over to help but was instead caught by Chica, and he felt electricity shoot through his endoskeleton. He screamed and turned around to hit Chica off of him before her large jaw clamped around his face. He attempted to push her off before a familiar bear hand grabbed his neck and pushed him into the wall. Toy Bonnie's last sight was Freddy bringing a fist to his face, and he collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

**...**

Vixey struggled against Bonnie's strength, attempting to get out of his iron grip. She wrapped her extra appendages around Bonnie and pulled, attempting to pull his only arm off. Her attack was successful, as she flew off Bonnie and landed on the wall, with Bonnie's arm in tow. Bonnie looked to Foxy worriedly, as Foxy climbed off of Mocto and jumped at the Mangle. Vixey avoided the attack and Foxy slammed into the wall, and fell to the ground. Bonnie screamed at the mangle, "W-w-we know you have Golden F-freddy's endoskeleton, so just give it up!" he yelled. Vixey ignored the purple bunny and climbed into the rafters. Foxy jumped back up and leapt into the rafters, chasing her. Vixey had a hard time getting away because even though she had 4 years of running around as a mangle, she was never very fast. Foxy tackled her and they both fell down into the main area, smashing a table in the process. Vixey remembered the time in the old pizzeria where this same situation went down, and she snapped at Foxy's face. "Get off me you stubborn pirate!" She screamed as she snapped at Foxy's face. The endoskeleton head looked over to Vixey, and bit into her neck. Vixey screamed and struggled to get out of it's grip, but it was attached to her so it was no use. The endoskeleton head struggled to speak. "**I-I will be reborn...**" it whispered as Foxy knocked Vixey out.

**...**

**:/**

**Woops. Long update.**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed! Any reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading! BAI!**


End file.
